


Back in time

by Dashi_Schwarzung



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Telepathic Bond, es un crossover de Star Trek AOS y Star Trek Discovery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashi_Schwarzung/pseuds/Dashi_Schwarzung
Summary: James T. Kirk es uno de los mejores capitanes de la Flota Estelar... sin embargo, ese título, ni sus amigos, mucho menos la Enterprise bastan para que él deje de sentir que muere en vida cada día que pasa.Entenderá que vivir con un lazo roto es más difícil de lo que cualquiera podría pensar y hasta imposible de superar.Pero la esperanza llegará cuando un inusual objeto sea entregado a él para restaurar su felicidad.





	1. El planeta Aenar

**Author's Note:**

> Les cuento que, allá, por el 2009 hice mi primer fanfic de Star Trek, tomando como base el universo alterno de las películas, y hasta el día de hoy me volví a animar a escribir sobre éste fandom. Por lo cual ando oxidada, así que disculparán si algunas cosas les parece muy “WTF”, sólo quería volver a escribir sobre ésta pareja con una idea que tengo.
> 
> A lo largo de los pocos capítulos de los que constará este escrito, se darán cuenta de que este es un fanfic crossover entre Star Trek AOS y Star Trek Discovery  
> Y nada… espero le den una oportunidad a éste primer capítulo c:

 

 

 

Con pesadez abrió los ojos, y, cuando su vista pudo enfocar bien, notó esos bellos ojos color chocolate que lo miraban con devoción; además de esos cabellos desarreglados que era un placer observar, puesto que su esposo siempre lucía impecable en público; y, por si fuera poco, ese pequeño tinte verde en esas orejas puntiagudas.

 

No pudo suprimir la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios al saber que, por otro día más, despertaba a lado de su T’hy’la… ese perfecto Vulcano al que amaba completamente.

— Buen día, ashayam. — Escuchó aquella voz en tono suave, y luego sintió dedos cálidos rozar su mejilla.

— Spock… buen día. — Musitó con voz ronca, percibiendo que, sobre sus labios, era depositado un dulce beso fugaz. — ¿Qué hora es? — Cuestionó, sin ánimos de querer moverse del lugar donde se encontraba.

— Las 0700 horas… Me complace decirte que aún tenemos un tiempo considerable antes de dirigirnos hacia el Puente.

 

Esas palabras lo hacían sentirse aún mejor; pasar tiempo con su esposo era lo que añoraba cada día, pues, sabía que, cuando se levantara de esa cama, tendría una nave qué comandar y muchas obligaciones qué cumplir.

— Así es, Capitán… tiene pendientes varias obligaciones que no pudo cumplir el día de ayer.

— Spock… ¿No crees que es muy temprano para leer mis pensamientos, y más aún… para usar tu voz de Comandante?

— Mi deber como Primer Oficial es-

— ‘Asegurarme de que cumpla todas sus responsabilidades’… sí, lo sé… — Se quejó, soltando un suspiro de resignación al saber que tendría a Spock presionándolo todo el día para que cumpliera todos sus deberes. — Hey… — Habló, antes de que el Vulcano pudiera quejarse por sus recientes pensamientos. —… ¿Qué te parece si… usamos nuestro poco tiempo libre de… buena forma?

 

Spock arqueó una ceja, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que su esposo se refería, y sin tardanza, volvió a besarlo, percibiendo cómo, a través del lazo que compartía con éste, podía sentir sentimientos fuertes de alegría, añoranza, lujuria, pero sobre todo, amor.

 

Sintió el peso del Vulcano sobre él, y no dudó ni un segundo en posar sus manos sobre esa espalda pálida y recorrerla, como si de algo preciado se tratara, sintiendo cómo los labios contrarios ahora descendían lentamente por su barbilla.

Le encantaba despertar de esa forma, y estaba seguro de que jamás podría cansarse de ello…

 

 

 

 

 

**I**

 

 

 

 

Dejó de poner atención a lo que Sulu contaba sobre su esposo Ben y su adorable niña; quería enfocarse en su desayuno, o de lo contrario Spock se molestaría con él por no ingerir los nutrientes necesarios para iniciar su día.

 

— ¿Capitán… cree que pronto podamos hacer una pequeña parada en la Base Estelar Yorktown? De verdad los extraño… — Mencionó con voz baja el piloto, sabiendo que su rubio capitán no le estaba poniendo ni un poco de atención.

— ¿Eh? Ah… sí, cuando quieras, Sulu. — Mencionó, terminando de ingerir el bocado en su boca.

—  _Puente a Capitán Kirk. —_ La voz de Spock a través del comunicador lo salvó de apuros… ¡Joder!... cómo amaba a ese Vulcano que lo salvaba de los más incómodos momentos.

Con tranquilidad alcanzó el comunicador que yacía a poca distancia.

— Aquí Kirk.

— _Capitán… llamada urgente de la Almirante Cornwell. Sugiero que venga de inmediato al Puente._

 _—_ En camino. — Dijo finalmente, disculpándose con Sulu para caminar rápidamente hacia el puente, notando que, éste, también, se había levantado se su asiento y lo seguía.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué rayos era lo que quería la Almirante como para llamarlo urgentemente. Esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

 

— Teniente Uhura…— Habló tras entrar al puente. —… conecte la llamada. — Mencionó con autoridad, sin tener tiempo de siquiera saludar al personal que tenía a cargo.

La chica asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y de inmediato el holograma de una mujer apareció; la Almirante Katrina Cornwell era una señora de mediana edad, de cabello lacio y trigueño y mirada tranquila.

— Capitán James Kirk… — Saludó ella, sin mostrar esa típica sonrisa que la caracterizaba, y haciendo gala de un porte recto. —… tengo una misión importante para usted. — Ella pasó por alto las formalidades y fue al grano.

— Es bueno verla, Almirante… ¿De qué misión se trata? — El Capitán cuestionó, sin perder la oportunidad de mirar fugazmente a su esposo.

— Recibimos una llamada de ayuda del planeta Aenar, donde una pequeña parte de los andorianos residen actualmente. El planeta está siendo asediado por desastres naturales… tememos que el planeta está muriendo.

  
Ella hizo una ligera pausa al escuchar cómo algunos miembros de la tripulación del Enterprise dejaban escapar de sus bocas sonidos de sorpresa.

— Sólo las naves Enterprise y Shenzhou están cercanas al Cuadrante Alpha. La misión es ir al planeta Aenar y rescatar a los andorianos que establecieron una colonia en el planeta. — Hizo nuevamente una pausa para denotar un tono de voz aún más serio. — Capítán Kirk… ¿Puedo contar con usted y su tripulación?

— Por supuesto, Almirante. — Por supuesto que Kirk no tenía ninguna duda en cuanto a la misión; sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer y cómo debía actuar. Además, los andorianos eran una raza fundadora de la Federación Unida de Planetas, y por supuesto que La Flota Estelar debía ayudarlos.

— Bien, Capitán, estaré esperando un reporte detallado de la misión. — Fue lo último que ella dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

 

 

Un sepulcral silencio reinó en el Puente.

Toda la tripulación enfocó su visa en Jim, esperando las siguientes instrucciones, sin embargo… el rubio había quedado callado, mirando a la nada, en una actitud demasiado rara para los presentes.

Jim estaba seguro que, a través del lazo que compartía con su esposo, había dejado sentir sentimientos de intranquilidad, ansiedad y preocupación.

 

« _Jim…»_  Escuchó al Vulcano en su mente, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. En efecto, sus sentimientos negativos no habían pasado por alto para su pelinegro esposo.

Lo miró, notando que, esa mirada color chocolate que tanto adoraba, irradiaba incertidumbre y curiosidad.

Sin querer explicar más, ignoró por un momento a su esposo y habló con autoridad:

— Señor Sulu, diríjanos hacia Aenar, Warp 5… — Ordenó.

— 3 horas para llegar, señor. — Chekov informó, tras revisar datos precisos en la pantalla que yacía frente a él.

— Bien. — Finalizó el rubio. Sin más, tomó su debido lugar sobre el asiento de la silla del Capitán, tratando de calmar sus sentimientos y pensamientos… no quería que Spock notara que una extraña corazonada lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza.

 

Y parecía que Spock había entendido la situación, pues prefirió no acercársele y cuestionar qué era lo que estaba pasando con él.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**II**

 

 

— Capitán, llamada entrante de la Shenzhou. — La voz de la Oficial de Comunicaciones resonó en el lugar, y, tras la autorización del capitán de la nave, un holograma apareció.

— Capitana Georgiou… está tan hermosa como siempre. — Jim bromeó, mirando cómo en el holograma, la mujer de mediana edad, sonreía complacida por el halago; junto a ella permanecía su Primer Oficial, la famosa Michael Burnham.

— Capitán Kirk, me complace saludarlo. Tengo entendido que sabe sobre la misión en Aenar. — Ella habló con voz tranquila, a lo que Kirk asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

 — Creo… que sería prudente descender al planeta con dos equipos de rescate. Los transportadores estarán listos para rescatar a los sobrevivientes. — Jim le hizo saber sus planes al par de mujeres en los hologramas, quienes lo miraron con aprobación, al parecer, concordando en que la idea era buena.

— Debe tener mucho cuidado, Kirk… los reportes actuales indican que el planeta está sufriendo erupciones volcánicas, terremotos y avalanchas en las zonas más frías. Naves Andorianas también estarán ayudando en el rescate.

 

Jim no entendía por qué en ese preciso momento un escalofrío lo había recorrido con las simples palabras de la Capitana; por supuesto que había leído los reportes, y sabía que si no llegaban a tiempo, la misión fracasaría. Pero había algo que le erizaba la piel cada vez que pensaba en la misión… una corazonada que lo ponía nervioso.

 

— Capitán… la llamada terminó. — Spock habló, al notar que su superior quedó mirando fijo al mismo lugar donde, momentos antes, estaba el holograma de la Capitana. No comprendía qué era lo que de repente le pasaba al rubio. En ese preciso momento intentó leer sus pensamientos, pero le resultó imposible, gracias a que Jim había levantado momentáneamente sus escudos mentales; lo cual lo tenía aún más preocupado. ¿Qué era lo que su esposo estaba ocultando?  
No sólo el Primer Oficial de la nave lo miraba expectante, sino también los demás en el Puente se notaban un tanto consternados.

— Oh… uh… sí… Hey, ¿Viste a Michael? Parecía estar feliz de verte. — Respondió en tono de broma, tratando de desviar un poco el tema de conversación, sin embargo, sus intentos no habían resultado favorables.

— Jim, encuentro lógico el pensamiento de que algo está preocupándote. — El Vulcano se acercó lentamente hacia el Capitán, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de éste. — Lo puedo percibir en nuestro lazo. Así que es prudente de mí el cuestionar tus preocupaciones. Si te es más confortable, podemos tomarnos unos minutos para entablar conversación.

 

Por un segundo, Jim pensó en decirle la verdad… decirle que esa corazonada, lentamente, estaba volviéndose un dolor en el corazón, algo que simplemente no podía explicar. Tal vez si hablaba con su esposo, éste pudiera calmarlo, como todas las veces anteriores que se había sentido intranquilo y Spock había aliviado sus temores.

Sin embargo… estaban por iniciar una misión de suma importancia, la cual requería toda la atención posible, y el preocupar a Spock con sus pensamientos raros no estaba en el plan de ese día. Así que no tuvo otra opción más que mentir:

— Estoy bien. Es sólo que la situación de esos andorianos es difícil. Debemos ayudarlos.

— Así es, Capitán. — Fue lo único que Spock respondió, mirando fijamente los ojos azules del rubio; había algo que le decía que entre las palabras de Jim, se encontraba una importante razón escondida.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**III**

 

 

Las luces de la nave permanecían en amarillo, la alerta amarilla sonaba por toda la Enterprise; un ruido tan molesto que a todos ponía nerviosos.

Spock seguía a su Capitán por los pasillos de la Cubierta 4, donde algunos miembros de seguridad se preparaban para descender al planeta Aenar; no pudo evitar observar cómo el rubio subía la cremallera de su traje especial, un traje diseñado para soportar temperaturas demasiado altas o demasiado bajas, ideal para la situación.

 

— Creo que es prudente que lo acompañe en la misión, Capitán. Sigo sin entender por qué debo quedarme en el Puente. El señor Sulu es lo suficientemente capaz de asumir el mando por un tiempo determinado. — El Vulcano habló con tranquilidad, sabiendo de antemano lo obstinado que era su Capitán.

— Spock, necesito que te quedes en el puente para cubrirme. Necesito a alguien con experiencia, por si algo sale mal.

 

Spock frunció el ceño a las palabras. Se suponía que su deber como Primer Oficial era asegurar el bienestar de su Capitán, pero en ese momento, Jim estaba siendo muy testarudo…

 _«Ilógico»…_ Pensó Spock, notando que, de inmediato, Kirk detenía sus pasos y lo encaraba con un rostro de suma seriedad.

— Tal vez pienses que es ilógico, pero, como tu Capitán, te ordeno que te quedes en el Puente.

 

Por unos segundos se miraron fijamente. Jim denotaba una mirada retadora, y Spock trataba de hallar algo más allá de esa mirada desafiante.

Sintió cómo su rubio esposo bajaba sus escudos mentales y sintió una mezcla de sentimientos diversos. No había ninguna concordancia entre la mirada brava de Jim y sus sentimientos de miedo e incertidumbre... demasiados sentimientos provenientes del rubio que lo estaban agobiando.

— Jim, ésta misión puede deducirse como algo arriesgado; requieres de toda la ayuda oportuna. — El tono de voz que el pelinegro usó era tranquilo y con volumen bajo, para que los demás tripulantes de la nave no los escucharan. — No puedo tolerar el dejarte  partir al planeta sin mi presencia… — « _Debo permanecer a tu lado…» —_ Permíteme estar contigo…

 

La mirada de Jim cambió al escuchar el pensamiento y las últimas palabras de su esposo.

Pudo percibir esa preocupación y angustia de Spock al pensar en dejar a Jim en Aenar.

Para cualquier persona en la nave, las distintas emociones en la mirada de Spock pasarían inadvertidas, sin embargo, Jim conocía a la perfección a su esposo, y esa mirada que irradiaba ansiedad e intranquilidad parecía ser lo suficiente para que cambiara de opinión.

— Bien, de acuerdo… informa a Sulu que puede hacerse cargo del Puente. — Por supuesto que James Kirk no era alguien débil… bueno, okay… sí tenía una debilidad, y esa tenía el nombre de ‘Spock’.

 

 

El Capitán de la Enterprise se dio unos cuántos minutos para volver a leer las especificaciones del planeta antes de la importante misión; Aenar era un mundo en el que el aire era adecuado para los humanos, lo cual podría hacer más fácil cumplir satisfactoriamente con la misión; el agua era muy escasa y predominaba el clima gélido.

La Flota Estelar había asignado diferentes naves en diferentes partes del planeta; la Shenzhou, junto con la Bradbury estarían en la parte norte, rescatando a los andorianos y batallando con un clima frío, donde había una gran cantidad de andorianos viviendo.

Tres naves Andorianas estarían dispersas ayudando en zonas del este y oeste.

Finalmente la Enterprise tomaría lugar en la región norte, donde la zona era montañosa y rocosa, con un clima templado y con poca vegetación, donde una pequeña parte de andorianos radicaba.

 

 

 

Después de que Kirk diera unas cuántas indicaciones y advertencias a su equipo, y después de haber consultado con Scotty que todo en ingeniería estuviera trabajando adecuadamente, se dirigió hacia el transportador, donde su equipo de seguridad ya lo estaba esperando.

 

Se atrevió a mirar fugazmente a Spock y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza en determinación.

— Energice. — Ordenó.

— Suerte, Capitán. — Scotty pudo pronunciar antes de que fueran teletransportados.

 

 

 

Lo primero que el equipo de rescate miró cuando aterrizaron en la superficie de Aenar, fueron los tres imponentes satélites naturales del planeta que se veían en el cielo.

Altas montañas se levantaban alrededor; cuevas monumentales podían hallarse un poco más lejos.

Era un impresionante escenario, y por un momento Jim sintió tanta pena porque un planeta tan majestuoso muriera de esa forma.

Jim podía sentir cómo el piso oscilaba de forma débil, haciendo que de repente sintiera un ligero dolor de cabeza.

 

— Capitán, allí se puede ver con claridad el campo de refugiados. — Un miembro del equipo señaló hacia una zona árida, donde varios pequeños albergues se divisaban y donde algunos andorianos los llamaban, con movimientos de brazos.

— Bien, vayamos rápido. — Hizo un ademán y su equipo comenzó a seguirlo de cerca. — Spock prepárate para mandar las coordenadas a Scotty.

 

El Vulcano hizo caso a su Capitán y trató de comunicarse con la nave, sin embargo, algo bloqueaba la comunicación. Eso no parecía ser un buen indicio y podrían estar en problemas.

— Capitán… parece que hay un campo electromagnético sobre el planeta. No puedo comunicarme.

— Demonios… Sigue intentando, Spock. — Kirk recibió miradas fugaces de su equipo de rescate. No era tan difícil adivinar ese tipo de miradas, pues sabían que, con comunicaciones demasiado limitadas, la misión podría ser muy riesgosa.

 

 

Tan pronto llegaron al pequeño refugio de los andorianos, uno de los líderes se acercó a Jim, agradeciendo por la ayuda; y, sin saber qué más hacer, aguardó las órdenes del Capitán.

Mientras el Capitán de la Enterprise daba órdenes específicas para una pronta evacuación, Spock daba vueltas por el lugar, tratando de encontrar señal adecuada para comunicarse con la nave. 

 

Pasaban los minutos y la comunicación  con la Enterprise no era reestablecida.  
El nerviosismo, angustia y desesperación se apoderaba del equipo de Jim y de los andorianos al notar que, alrededor de ellos, las montañas comenzaban a desprender grandes rocas y el piso se movía cada vez más.

 

— _Adelante, Comandante, Spock._ — Se escuchó la voz de Scotty a través del comunicador; y, a través del lazo, el vulcano sintió cómo Jim se sentía aliviado.

— Señor Scott, le he remitido nuestras coordenadas para la teletransportación… — Spock pausó sus palabras al sentir cómo el piso debajo de él se estremecía por un segundo. —… le solicito una rápida intervención de su parte.

 

Tras terminar de hablar, el comunicador dejó escuchar un ruido de estática, señal de que la comunicación se había perdido de nuevo.

Los temblores iban aumentando en intensidad, y el piso se sentía cada vez más caliente.

Miradas de andorianos y del equipo de rescate eran dirigidas hacia Kirk, quien, a su vez, miraba a Spock, sin ocultar esa desesperanza y ansiedad al no saber qué hacer si Scotty no los teletransportaba rápido.

 

— _¿Me copia, Comandante? —_ Tras unos segundos la comunicación regresó.

— ¡Teletranspórtanos ahora, Scotty! — Jim arrebató de las manos de Spock el comunicador y pidió casi en un ruego.

— _Capitán, son demasiadas personas, no puedo teletransportarlas al mismo tiempo._

— ¡Demonios, Scotty! ¡¡Sólo hazlo!! — Gritó, al notar cómo, a metros de ellos, la tierra comenzaba a abrirse, provocando que los andorianos gritaran con horror. Mujeres, hombres y niños andorianos se amontonaron unos contra otros, tratando de seguir las indicaciones que, momentos antes, el Capitán había dado.

 

Jim sintió un poco de consuelo al ver cómo, lentamente, la mayoría de los andorianos desaparecían a la vista y eran teletransportados a la nave.

Sin embargo, su preocupación apareció de nuevo al sentir otro movimiento fuerte que casi lo hizo caer, a no ser porque Spock estaba allí para sostenerlo.

— Jim, estimo que ésta zona del planeta podría desaparecer en 2 minutos. — Mencionó el vulcano, con esa típica voz estoica.

 

No… eso no era nada bueno.

Su cuerpo tembló fuerte al sentir ese mismo escalofrío que había percibido antes de la misión; sin entender por qué, se aferró a Spock, en un agarre fuerte del que estaba seguro que dejaría marca en la piel de su esposo.

Spock lo miró con la pregunta en los ojos; los sentimientos que su esposo le dejaba saber a través del lazo eran potentes: terror, desesperanza, angustia, tormento, pena… y la lista seguía y seguía.

— Ashayam… — Trató de hablar el vulcano para tranquilizar a su esposo… era la primera vez que veía a Jim actuar de esa forma; éste siempre había sido osado, arriesgado y sobre todo valiente; aquella faceta en él no era para nada normal. Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo un nuevo movimiento telúrico fuerte lo hizo callar.

 

La tierra bajo los pies de andorianos y miembros de la Enterprise se abría poco a poco, infundiendo aún más terror.

Estruendos se comenzaron a escuchar sin saber su procedencia y todos miraron cómo, a lo lejos, algunas montañas comenzaban a deshacerse mientras que otras nuevas cumbres comenzaban a aparecer.

Volvió a temblar, ésta vez un terremoto podía sentirse al momento que, a kilómetros, se podía observar cómo la lava de un volcán salía despedido de éste.

 

Jim sintió cómo su desesperación se disipaba al notar cómo Scotty los empezaba a teletransportar lentamente.

Podía respirar con algo de alivio al pensar que esa misión pudo haber sido un terror para él, pero que, después de todo,  las cosas habían salido bien.

Una mirada de parte de Spock, quien estaba a su lado, le hizo saber a Jim que el vulcano también sentía consuelo al saber que dejarían un planeta que en menos de un par de minutos moriría. Por un segundo se preguntó si la misión había sido un éxito para las demás naves que estaban ayudando en el rescate.

 

Decidió dar un último vistazo al planeta Aenar antes de desaparecer, pero percibió un nuevo terremoto, y de repente… él, Spock y un par de hombres andorianos salieron del campo de desmaterialización, resbalando por la pendiente.

 

Jim actuó simplemente por instinto, tal vez había sido el lazo el que lo había alertado que algo peligroso estaba a punto de pasar, pero pudo, con una mano, alcanzar a Spock, tomándolo de la muñeca para que el vulcano no cayera al vacío, mientras que, con la otra mano, se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al borde de la cumbre.

 

Los otros dos andorianos no corrieron con la misma suerte…

 

 

El capitán de la Enterprise sintió a través del lazo un extraño dolor en su cuerpo, un dolor que no provenía de él… a pesar de que Spock usaba sus escudos mentales, ese sentir se infiltraba con moderación, causándole más preocupación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó la mirada, vislumbrando pesar en esos ojos cafés que tanto amaba.

Trató de ignorar esos ojos color chocolate y encontrar el motivo del dolor de su esposo.

Parecía que Spock, al caer de la cumbre, había lastimado su brazo libre; su camisa azul estaba rasgada, una considerable cantidad de sangre verde manchaba la tela y resbalaba por la extremidad del vulcano, recorriendo por sus dedos y finalmente cayendo al vacío.

Parecía que la herida era de gravedad, ya que Spock ni siquiera podía mover el brazo.

 

— Demonios… — Apenas musitó, sintiéndose impotente.

 

En ese preciso momento Jim deseó ser más fuerte… tener la fuerza de un vulcano para no permitir que ni su esposo ni él cayeran, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, le era imposible cargar con su peso y con el de Spock.

 

Si Spock sentía miedo en ese momento, sus ojos color chocolate no lo demostraron, y además del dolor, no había más sentimientos que el vulcano pudiera hacer sentir, esos escudos mentales de Spock eran fuertes, seguramente para no hacerle a Jim las cosas más difíciles.

 

La mano de Jim estaba resbalando lentamente, y sus fuerzas se estaban desvaneciendo; no… no quería pensar que eso era todo lo que podía ofrecer, pero por más que lo intentaba, su resistencia se estaba terminando muy rápido.  
Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando la mano de Hendorff, – uno de sus más confiables guardias, y a quien le había apodado ‘cupcake’– se enredó en su brazo, no permitiéndole caer.

 

— Aguante, Capitán. — Habló ‘cupcake’, gruñendo al tratar de usar toda su fuerza para ayudar al Capitán y Primer Oficial a subir a una zona segura.

 

Un par de veces Hendorff trató de subirlos, pero era algo casi imposible de hacer; era demasiado peso para él. Con las dos manos de Jim ocupadas y sin posibilidad de que Spock pudiera sostenerse de algo para ayudarse a sí mismo a subir, gracias a su brazo lastimado… la hazaña resultaba muy complicada.

 

Las esperanzas murieron un poco más cuando un nuevo movimiento telúrico fuerte se sintió, provocando que Hendorff se deslizara un poco más hacia la orilla de la cumbre; el peso de Jim y Spock estaba siendo demasiado para él.

— Capitán… no podré soportar por mucho tiempo… — Gruñó el guardia de seguridad,  sin saber qué más hacer.

— Sólo… un poco más… Scotty nos… teletransportará. — Habló Jim, con voz entrecortada haciendo gala de un tono desesperado y teniendo una última esperanza en el jefe ingeniero de la Enterprise.

 

 

« _Ashayam… sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer»_ Jim escuchó la voz de Spock en su mente, y, de inmediato, dirigió la mirada hacia el vulcano, con el ceño fruncido e incredulidad en sus ojos.

« _Sé lo que debo hacer, Spock… voy a sostenerte hasta que Scotty nos teletransporte »_ Pensó en voz alta, sabiendo que, seguramente, de nueva cuenta, las comunicaciones de la nave estaban limitadas, por lo que Scotty no podía transportarlos.

« _Si no me sueltas, pereceremos los tres. »_

Era cierto. Hendorff no podía sostenerlos a ambos, pero… en sus planes no figuraba soltar a Spock. Mil y un pensamientos rondaban en su mente: “ _El bienestar de la mayoría supera al bienestar de la minoría”…_ Joder… ¿Cuántas veces había dicho Spock esa misma frase?

Y aunque sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer como un importante Capitán de la Flota Estelar, no podía dejar que Spock, su esposo desde hacía 15 años, muriera…

 _  
_« _¡No me iré sin ti!»_ Jim estaba agobiado; sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pero había llegado a una decisión sin pensarlo tanto: — ¡No me iré sin ti! — Repitió. — ¡No voy a soltarte, Spock! — Ésta vez habló a voz alta.

Spock observó cómo Hendorff se deslizaba hasta el límite de la superficie; el guardia, con los pies, trataba de tomar más fuerza para poner a salvo al Capitán y Primer Oficial, pero era inútil.

El vulcano sabía que Hendorff pronto los dejaría caer o tal vez podría ser lo suficientemente fiel para caer con ellos.

Spock no iba a permitir que su esposo muriera con él…

 

 _« I ashaya du, Jim »_ Spock pensó alto, intentando olvidar por un momento el agudo dolor que sentía en su brazo; ante sus palabras, Kirk lo miró con confusión y horror, entendiendo rápidamente aquella frase vulcana.

« _No digas eso en éste momento, Spock… todo saldrá bien. »_ Respondió con pensamientos el rubio, sintiendo que un nudo en su garganta se formaba al temer lo que su esposo estaba por hacer. _« No te preocupes, no voy a soltarte. »_

_« Sé que no lo harás, Jim… por eso no te daré alternativa. »_

Jim se quejó en voz baja al sentir cómo Spock trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

— Spock… ¿Qué demonios haces? — Ésta vez gritó en pánico y angustia. —... No hagas esto, por favor… — Suplicó, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

El vulcano no respondió, sólo miró esos bellos ojos zafiro y sonrió con ternura, como esas pocas veces que había sonreído. A través del lazo, proyectó sentimientos de amor, adoración, veneración, apego,  afecto….  

 

Y finalmente, Jim sintió cómo el tacto de su esposo desaparecía de su mano…

 

 

Estaba despierto, pero perdió la noción… estaba seguro de que un grito había escapado de su boca, estaba seguro de que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas; era demasiado el dolor que sentía en ese momento… su lazo había sido roto y el sentir era como cuchillos incrustándose en su corazón.

 

No sabía en qué momento Hendorff lo había subido a terreno seguro, lo único que sabía era que el guardia de seguridad trataba de regresarlo a la realidad, sin mucho éxito.

 

 


	2. Telsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el segundo capítulo. 
> 
> Confieso que, cuando escribí éste capítulo, tenía en mente a Sarek de la serie "Star Trek Discovery", no sé, me gustó mucho ese Sarek (?)  
> En fin, antes de empezar con la parte importante de la trama, hay un poco de angst. 
> 
> Por cierto, una pequeña advertencia: éste capítulo contiene Mpreg!

**..::Telsu::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Habían pasado casi 5 minutos desde que Scotty teletransportara al penúltimo grupo de andorianos, y, para su sorpresa, ni su Capitán, ni el Primer Oficial de la nave habían llegado a bordo.

 

El guapo jovencito de 14 años y la pequeña de 4 años miraban con ojos llenos de horror a Scotty, como preguntándole con una simple mirada qué era lo que pasaba y por qué sus padres aún no subían a bordo. Ambos hermanos mitad vulcanos, mitad humanos, sabían que esa misión era muy riesgosa, y temían por el bienestar de sus dos padres.

 

Scotty no lo diría en voz alta, pero ambos vulcanos lo ponían aún más nervioso con ese silencio entre ellos.

 

Cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse y entrar en pánico, el campo electromagnético que cubría al planeta Aenar se disipó por un momento, lo justo para transportar a los miembros faltantes de la Enterprise.

 

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que, en el transportador, empezaban a materializarse dos personas.

Pero aquella sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció poco a poco al observar que, a bordo, habían aparecido el Capitán Kirk y uno de los guardias de seguridad, de quien no recordaba su nombre al momento.

 

— ¡Papi! — Gritó la pequeña vulcana con alegría en su voz, mientras que el joven había sentido algo de pánico a través del lazo que compartía con sus padres, así que alcanzó a tomar de los hombros a su pequeña hermana, evitando que ésta hiciera algún movimiento apresurado.

 

El guardia de seguridad ayudaba a Jim a mantenerse de pie, sin mucho éxito.

 

— ¡Llame al doctor McCoy! ¡¡De prisa!! — Casi ordenó aquel hombre de camisa roja, claramente preocupado por su Capitán, sin importarle que dos pequeños vulcanos miraran desconcertados la escena.

 

Scotty frunció el ceño, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

Y, tras esperar un par de segundos más a que el Primer Oficial de la nave apareciera en el transportador, se atrevió a hablar.

— Capitán… ¿Dónde está el Comandante Sp— Pero él mismo interrumpió sus palabras al comprender qué era lo que había pasado, y más aún al denotar el rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas de su Capitán.

 

Sin demora, Scotty hizo caso a aquel guardia de seguridad y, tomando el comunicador, llamó con urgencia al Doctor McCoy, quien respondió al llamado con sólo una palabra.

 

Jim tenía la visión borrosa, muy a pesar de las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, era como si todo a su alrededor se nublara. Escuchó, como en un eco muy distante la voz de alguien… ¿Era McCoy, Sulu… Scotty? No le interesaba.

“ _Papi… ¿Dónde está sa-mekh?”_ Pudo distinguir entre tanto ruido esa voz aguda que empezaba a repetir una y otra vez lo mismo, en un tono de voz de pánico y consternación.

Alguien tomó su rostro entre dos manos y trató de regresarlo a la realidad, pero era imposible…   
  
Sentía un vació en su pecho, un dolor que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo; no podía hablar, sentía que su voz había sido silenciada… era como si hubieran arrancado su voz de sus cuerdas bucales.

Sentía caer en un abismo profundo y negro…  no sentía la presencia de su esposo en su mente…quería morir en ese mismo instante.

 

 

 

**IV**

Con un poco de dificultad, Jim despertó desorientado.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que se encontraba en una cama en la sala de enfermería; los aparatos eléctricos alrededor de él sonaban pausadamente y el distintivo olor del lugar llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

 

Giró el rostro hacia un lado y miró a Huesos, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama.   
El doctor lo miraba con compasión, tristeza y hasta con lástima; claramente McCoy no sabía qué decir, y, aunque podía pensar que Jim esperaba alguna palabra, no se atrevía a charlar.

 

El doctor lo miró por algunos segundos incómodos, claramente pensando dos y hasta tres veces en sus siguientes palabras.

— Jim… — fue lo único que pudo musitar en ese momento, llevando una mano hacia su frente, pasándola, ahora, por su cabello oscuro, dudoso de seguir hablando.

 

El rubio desvió la mirada y, recostándose correctamente sobre la cama, miró hacia el techo.

No quería escuchar las palabras ‘ _lo siento’_ , mucho menos en voz de su mejor amigo, porque era obvio que Leonard no sabía cómo se sentía Jim en ese preciso momento.

 

— Le administré un sedante a Amanda… — Por fin pudo encontrar su voz, al mismo momento en el que posaba una mano sobre la de su amigo, la cual descansaba sobre la mullida cama, tratando de brindarle su apoyo silencioso.

 

Era cierto… Jim tenía a dos hijos a los cuales cuidar…solo…

Cerró los ojos y se enfocó en el lazo que compartía con su pequeña Amanda, de 4 años, quien, a pesar de ser híbrida, su mitad humana salía a relucir más que su mitad vulcana; dicho lazo parecía emitir un ligero murmullo, pero estaba tranquilo, seguramente seguía inconsciente gracias al sedante que McCoy le habría administrado.

 

Ahora se concentró en el lazo que compartía con Zachary, el adolescente de 14 años, quien, era una copia casi exacta y joven de Spock. Zachary, a pesar de haber decidido crecer fielmente como vulcano, era rebelde, parecía ser la única cosa heredada de su padre humano.

« _No es necesario que me busques, padre… aquí estoy. »_ Jim escuchó en su mente, y, después de abrir los ojos, miró aparecer al joven de orejas puntiagudas, cabello negro y bellos ojos chocolate en el umbral de la puerta, atrayendo la atención también de Leonard.

— Comparto tu dolor, padre. — Dijo él, caminando lentamente hacia la cama donde se encontraba recostado Jim, y, sin previo aviso, Zachary se arrojó hacia los brazos de él, intentando mantener en orden sus sentimientos.

 

Jim la recibió entre sus brazos, tratando de no romper en llanto en presencia de su hijo mayor, sin embargo, era casi imposible. Sabía que Zachary odiaba las muestras de cariño y toques casuales, incluso proviniendo de sus padres, así que aquel abrazo fue inesperado pero totalmente bienvenido.

 

Leonard se levantó de su asiento, dio un último vistazo a la escena frente a él y salió de la sala de enfermería, dispuesto a revisar a la otra pequeña vulcana, que estaba en la habitación contigua, vigilado por la enfermera Chapel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**V**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Había pasado un mes desde que su vida fuera en declive.

Un mes en completa tristeza… un mes sin Spock.

 

Todos a bordo de la nave tenían noción por lo que el Capitán de la Enterprise estaba pasando y trataban de entender la situación.

Aunque, a decir verdad, Jim estaba cansado de las típicas frases como ‘ _Lo sentimos, Capitán’_ , o ‘ _Sea fuerte’_ , que le decían los miembros de la nave. No necesitaba oír esos lamentos hacia su persona porque ninguno de ellos sabía el infierno por el que estaba pasando.

 

Ahora que el lazo que compartía con Spock estaba roto le era muy difícil concentrarse, dormir, comer y su pecho siempre dolía en punzadas que parecían arrancarle el corazón.

A cada día que pasaba, sentía que ya no era apto para el puesto de Capitán de una de las mejores naves de la Flota Estelar.

Además la productividad había bajado hasta en un 40% y los miembros que operaban en el Puente eran ineficientes gracias al mismo Jim.

Se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar el vivir sin Spock y con un lazo roto.

 

Parecía resistir sólo por sus dos hijos, a quienes también afectaba en sobremanera la pérdida de su padre.

Zachary comenzó a ser más rebelde y a no querer obedecer a Jim, mucho menos a los miembros de la Enterprise que fungían como sus maestros en varias asignaturas.

Amanda buscó refugio en Leonard McCoy, al saber que su padre James estaba afligido en dolor… no quería ser una carga para el Capitán de la nave, y McCoy siempre estaba ahí para tratar de animarla.

 

 

Todos habían notado el cambio físico en Jim: esas ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos azules, los cuales, ahora, no denotaban ningún brillo; su masa muscular decrecía al no tener, siquiera, el apetito suficiente para ingerir comida; le resultaba muy difícil pensar y enfocarse en algo… era simplemente un muerto viviente deambulando por la nave.

 

Claro que tenía más amigos cercanos como Nyota Uhura o Hikaru Sulu, pero ni ellos podían aliviar un poco la angustia por la que el Capitán estaba pasando.

 

Aunque Leonard era su mejor amigo, no podría mentir siempre en los reportes que entregaba a la Flota sobre la salud y estabilidad mental de Jim para pilotear la nave; tal vez sólo era tiempo para que a Kirk le quitaran el mando de la Enterprise y llevaran a McCoy a un juicio por mentir en los reportes.

 

Gracias a las vacunas que contenían un coctel de vitaminas que McCoy se encargaba de administrarle en un descuido, Jim podía resistir un poco más sin mucho alimento y sin las suficientes horas de descanso.

Pero no era suficiente… a éste paso, Jim no podría hasta morir.

 

 

 

Por esa misma razón, es que la Almirante Cornwell, después de dar sus condolencias a Jim, y después de ver lo desmejorado que lucía, le ordenó ir a Nuevo Vulcano, para tratar de encontrar alguna solución para vivir con un lazo roto y poder seguir siendo el Capitán de una nave de la Flota. Le dio, también, una semana libre a él y a los miembros de la Enterprise, esperando que el rubio pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta que pudiera ayudarlo.

 

¡Joder! Como si una semana fuera suficiente para que Jim pudiera deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos que lo embargaban gracias a la muerte de su esposo.

Sin embargo, el rubio no hizo comentario alguno, tomando casi en una ofensa las palabras de la Almirante.

 

Kirk sabía que tenía que ir a Nuevo Vulcano para ver a Sarek, disculparse con él por no haber podido proteger a Spock y aceptar cualquier tipo de castigo que Sarek pudiera imponerle ante la pérdida de su hijo.

Aprovecharía el viaje para conversar un poco más con él y, encontrar alguna medida para que Jim pudiera seguir viviendo su vida con un lazo roto… ¿y por qué no? También tratar de encontrar algún tipo de confort de parte de su ‘suegro’.

 

Amanda y Zachary de alguna forma, estaban aliviados de ir a Nuevo Vulcano, parecía que podrían encontrar, también, desahogo al ver a su abuelo.

 

Bastó sólo con mandar un mensaje a Sarek desde su PADD; no quería hacer una videollamada, ya que no quería que su ‘suegro’ notara el estado deplorable en el que lucía.

A los pocos minutos de haber mandado el mensaje, la respuesta del embajador de Nuevo Vulcano llegó en una afirmación a la repentina visita.

 

 

 

 

— 1 hora para llegar a Nuevo Vulcano, Capitán. — Informó Sulu, girando su asiento un poco como era su costumbre, para observar a Jim.

El rubio reciprocó la mirada y sólo movió la cabeza en afirmación. Regresó su mirada hacia el frente y la mantuvo allí, en un punto fijo en la nada, simplemente notando los minutos pasar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando arribaron a Nuevo Vulcano, Jim, junto a sus dos hijos, y sintiendo sus pasos pesados, bajaron por el turboascensor y fueron hasta el cuarto de teletransportación, donde Scotty ya los estaba esperando, junto a Huesos, quien había decidido ir a demostrar apoyo.

 

— Si tú lo aceptas, puedo acompañarte, Jim. — Habló McCoy, después de administrarle una inyección para que pudiera soportar el clima y oxígeno en el planeta. Creyó que era mejor no dejar solo a su mejor amigo. Parecía que Amanda estaba entusiasmada por la idea, sin embargo, Jim no parecía estar de acuerdo.

— Está bien, Huesos. — Dijo el Capitán, negando con un movimiento de cabeza. — Necesito hacer esto solo.

Leonard entendió y, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, junto a Scotty, dejó que Jim y los dos vulcanos subieran al transportador.

 

Jim se percató de la mirada de angustia que el ingeniero y el doctor le dedicaron, antes de que se teletransportara.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tan pronto se materializó en el planeta, miró hacia todos lados.

Una ola de agonía y dolor lo embargó al saber que había estado en ese mismo lugar tantas veces, junto a Spock, y sus dos hijos sintieron ese malestar a través del lazo.

Jim llevó una mano hacia su pecho, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, estaba empezando a faltarle la respiración…

 

— Papi… — Escuchó a Amanda hablar y sintió a Zachary tomarlo gentilmente de los hombros. La pequeña de 4 años y su hermano mandaron una ola de protección y bienestar a través del lazo, cosa que ayudó mucho a Jim a reestablecerse.

— Estoy bien… — Musitó, al momento en el que se recomponía, mostraba una sonrisa falsa a sus dos hijos y llevaba una mano hacia la cabeza de su hija más pequeña, acariciando sus cabellos negros para tratar de convencerla de que se encontraba bien.

 

— Capitán Kirk… — Escuchó a poca distancia, y, con un poco de dificultad, giró el rostro, para ver a un Vulcano joven. — ¿Necesita asistencia? — El joven habló y Jim pudo notar ese pequeño atisbo de preocupación en esa voz.

— No. — Tomó una bocanada de aire y, al ver al extraño, Amanda y Zachary se escudaron tras él, para sentirse seguros. Ahora podía sentir el calor casi sofocante de Nuevo Vulcano.

— El embajador Sarek me ha consignado a venir por usted. — Dijo, con ese típico porte recto. — Si me lo permite, lo escoltaré hacia nuestro transporte.

 

El rubio se abstuvo de decir algo, y simplemente siguió al chico hacia el hover car. Amanda aún no se sentía con mucha confianza, por lo que tomó la mano de su padre con firmeza, mientras que Zachary prefirió caminar detrás de su padre y de su hermana.

 

 

 

El camino hacia el hogar de Sarek fue callado, sin embargo, por la mente de Jim divagaban mil y un recuerdos al ver, a lo lejos, las dunas y las montañas que adquirían un color rojizo conforme el sol iba descendiendo con lentitud.

 

Un suspiro escapó de su boca antes de que el joven vulcano detuviera el hover car y hablara:

—  Hemos llegado, Capitán. — Habló, y, la mirada de Kirk se enfocó en la entrada de la lujosa casa, notando cómo, Sarek salía de su hogar para recibirlo, junto a Michael, quien denotaba una mirada de sorpresa, seguramente por verlo en un estado tan deplorable.

 

— ¡Abuelito, tía Michael! — Amanda gritó con emoción, bajando rápido del hover car y yendo al encuentro del embajador de Nuevo Vulcano y de la Primer Oficial de la Shenzhou, sin que nadie pudiera detenerla.

Jim miró cómo su pequeña hija abrazaba fuerte a Sarek, quien ya se había acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de la pequeña vulcana, y no le molestaba tal cosa.

 

Zachary miró fugazmente a su padre, y, mandó al lazo tranquilidad, antes de bajar del transporte. Jim, con nerviosismo, también bajó y fue hacia el encuentro de su familia política.

 

— Es un gusto verlos, Capitán James Kirk, Zachary. — Sarek fue el primero en hablar, mostrando el típico saludo vulcano Ta’al, el cual Jim y el joven vulcano reciprocaron de la misma forma, formando sus dedos en ese saludo.

— Jim… — Michael mencionó, evadiendo el saludo típico y, sin importarle ningún protocolo, alcanzando a Jim, envolviéndolo en un abrazo que resultó ser tan reconfortante.  

Kirk aceptó el abrazo, posando su rostro en el hombro de ella, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de evitar que ese nudo en su garganta se formara.

 

Tan pronto Michael terminó el abrazo, enfocó su atención en Zachary, y, sabiendo que el joven había elegido criarse como vulcano, sólo le sonrió, ofreciéndole el saludo Ta’al que él reciprocó con educación y rectitud.

 

— Entremos. Estimo que hay cosas de qué hablar. — Sarek habló tan pronto como la pequeña Amanda lo soltó, y, escoltando a sus invitados, entraron a la casa.

 

Jim entró a paso lento; de inmediato, el olor a incienso llegó a sus fosas nasales, seguramente Sarek había meditado un poco antes de su llegada. El rubio conocía a la perfección esa casa, había entrado a ese lugar infinidad de veces junto a Spock, pero ahora, la vibra era diferente…

 

— Jim, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de to- — Trató de hablar Michael, pero mudó al ver cómo Jim se posaba frente a ella y Sarek, se inclinaba lo suficiente en una clara pose de disculpa y bajaba la cabeza en clara sumisión.

Zachary y Amanda miraron a su padre con curiosidad en sus ojos; Sarek y Michael lo observaron por unos segundos; el embajador denotaba sorpresa en su mirada, pero ella sabía muy bien el motivo de aquella pose de Jim.

 

— Lo lamento… — Empezó el rubio, con su voz casi quebrándose. —…lamento no haber podido proteger a Spock como les había prometido… lo lamento, yo… — Detuvo sus palabras al sentir cómo un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Una mano se posó gentil sobre su hombro y, levantando el rostro, miró a Sarek, quien no tenía ese típico rostro impasible… su mirada reflejaba dolor y entendimiento.

— No hay nada que perdonar, James. Spock tomó una decisión, y esa fue protegerte con su vida. Nosotros respetamos su decisión. — Sarek habló por él y por Michael, quien asentía con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible.

 

Sarek no lo mostraría, pero la muerte de su hijo le causaba un gran desconsuelo… ahora, sólo Michael Burnham era su única familia.

 

 

Jim limpió con la manga de su camisa el par de lágrimas rebeldes que habían salido de sus ojos, y luego sintió cómo unos pequeños brazos se enredaban en sus piernas.

— Papi no debe llorar… — La pequeña Amanda lo miraba con tristeza y cariño, y, recomponiéndose ante tal mirada bella de ojos color azules, Jim tomó a su hija y la cargó entre sus brazos, haciendo caso a Sarek, quien hacía un ademán para que todos tomaran asiento.

 

Jim pensó que la conversación que estaba a punto de tener con Sarek y Michael no era adecuada para los oídos de sus hijos, así que, usando un tono tranquilo de voz, se atrevió a hablarle a su hijo mayor.

— Zack, ¿por qué no llevas a tu hermana a su cuarto y la cuidas por un momento, mientras converso con tu abuelo y tu tía? — Jim bajó a la pequeña de su regazo y ella le regaló una linda sonrisa.

El joven vulcano hizo una mueca de desagrado, y, sin cambiar su postura recta, le regaló a su padre una mirada retadora, que claramente le decía que estaba en desacuerdo con su plan y quería quedarse a escuchar la plática.

 

Jim, en cualquier otro momento, habría aguantado la mirada de su hijo y lo habría hecho obedecer, sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido emocionalmente que ni siquiera podía mirar los intensos ojos del adolescente.

Michael y Sarek notaron el desafío en los ojos del joven y fue el embajador vulcano quien se levantó de su asiento y adquirió una pose autoritaria.

— Zachary, obedece a tu padre. — Dijo con voz severa.

 

Al escuchar la orden de su abuelo, el adolescente hizo un pequeño movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza y, tomando a su pequeña hermana en brazos, subió por las escaleras, hacia la habitación que Sarek había designado para ellos y en la que se quedaban siempre que llegaban de visita.

 

Jim llevó una mano hacia su rostro y, con dos dedos, apretó el puente de su nariz, sin saber cómo disculparse por la repentina rebeldía de su hijo mayor.

Era difícil lidiar con el temperamento de Zachary, que chocaba con el suyo… siempre había tenido a Spock para lidiar con el joven vulcano, pero ahora…

— Parece que Zack está demostrando su dolor de forma diferente. — Michael habló, tras el pequeño e incómodo silencio.

Jim no dijo nada, sólo la miró con curiosidad, por lo que ella decidió seguir hablando:

— Es obvio que está sufriendo, pero demuestra su dolor por medio de una rebeldía inusual… no recuerdo haberlo visto de esa forma… casi desafiando con la mirada a Sarek.

 

Jim dejó salir de su boca un suspiro hondo.

Era claro que Michael tenía razón, se había dado cuenta de que su hijo estaba portándose peor de lo usual, y más aún con los miembros de la Enterprise, quienes ya le habían hecho saber el problema y no estaban nada felices con la repentina mala actitud del vulcano de 14 años.

— Hablaré con él más tarde. — Sarek dijo con tranquilidad. — Lo más importante aquí eres tú, James. He vislumbrado que tu físico se ha deteriorado enormemente.

— Yo… — Habló, haciendo una pausa de algunos segundos —…no puedo comer… no puedo dormir… no…puedo seguir con esto.

 

Michael miró fugazmente a Sarek antes de regresar la mirada hacia Kirk

— ¿Por qué no buscamos a un sanador? El lazo puede romperse con la ayuda de alguno de los ancianos.

El rubio no se inmutó en levantar la mirada, simplemente negó con la cabeza a las palabras de la morena, y ante esto, Michael frunció el ceño sin saber qué era lo que Jim estaba negando.

— El lazo no se puede romper. — Sarek habló al ver que el rubio no hacía ni un esfuerzo por abrir la boca. Ahora miró fijamente a Michael, quien estaba sentada a su lado. —… Spock y James eran telsu.

 

Michael denotó un rostro de sumo asombro ante la afirmación de su padre.

Ella había crecido en Vulcano, por supuesto que sabía que un lazo telsu era el que se formaba sin previo aviso, con sólo un mínimo roce entre las dos personas y sin necesidad de una fusión mental.

Si Spock era telsu, significaba que él no había escogido amar a Jim… su mente y alma, simplemente sabían que amar a Jim era lo correcto, y que el capitán de la Enterprise era la pareja de por vida de Spock.

Ella sabía que desde hacía más de 100 años un lazo telsu jamás había sido atestiguado en Vulcano… hasta que Spock se dio cuenta de la conexión que tenía con Jim.

 

Y esa revelación los llevaba al mismo punto inicial… el lazo telsu con el que Jim vivía no podía romperse…

 

— ¿Y… tus escudos mentales? Deberían servirte en éste proceso. — Michael inquirió, y, aunque sabía muy bien del tema, no había experimentado la vida compartiendo el lazo con un vulcano.

— Los escudos no sirven de nada. — Fue lo único que el rubio contestó.

 

 

Sarek permaneció impasible en el asiento, sintiendo la desesperación y dolor emanar de Jim.

Recordaba cuando su amada esposa Amanda había muerto en Vulcano; para él había sido muy difícil vivir con un lazo roto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía de ir con un sanador y romper ese lazo que jamás podría recomponerse.

Había sido triste deshacerse de ese enlace y había sufrido mucho por haberse deshecho de la única cosa importante que le recordaba a su esposa.

 

— Tal vez la única manera de contrarrestar el malestar emocional sea la meditación, para hacer tus escudos más fuertes, James. — Y así era… Sarek no conocía otro método para que el rubio pudiera vivir en paz con el lazo telsu roto. — Puedo instruirte el tiempo que estés aquí para que alcances un buen método de meditación.

 

 

Jim mostró una pequeña sonrisa falsa en su rostro, si ese método era el único que el embajador conocía para disminuir su dolor, entonces debía intentarlo.

Sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza a las palabras recibidas.

**Author's Note:**

> "I ashaya du" ='Te amo' en Vulcano.  
> Por si no lo recuerdan, la almirante Cornwell es aquella mujer que salió en ST Discovery, la que era amante de Gabriel Lorca o... algo así .
> 
> También hice la mención de la nave USS Shenzhou, de la Capitana Philippa Georgiou y de Michael Burnham porque tendrán una función más adelante. 
> 
> Y ya... Gracias por leer!!! ♥


End file.
